New Blood
by Oliver Knight
Summary: Jacob and Renesmee's daughter finally imprints just a few weeks before graduation, faced with a tough choice to make she follows her heart. This hybrid is powerful, what will happen when the Volturi find out about her? Jaclyn Black is willing to go to great lengths to protect those she loves. 3 OC characters and new plot based on the Twilight Series


It was one of those weekends my dad, mom and I would visit Forks to see family. The weather is particularly gloomy, the woods smells of heavy rain, and the air is thick. Forks is so different from sunny California. I enjoyed the musk of the woods with my window rolled down as I drove the winding path to the familiar home. Despite my dad's suggestion of riding with him and mom, I felt more comfortable driving my own car. When I pull up to the familiar house in the woods, my 'grandparents' are waiting for me outside.

I was half expecting my grandmother, Isabella, to pounce on me the moment I got out of the car. A crooked smile crossed over my lips, and with my inhuman speed, I'm at the door, Bella in arms. She nearly squeezes the life out of me during our embrace, and I accidentally lift her off the ground in my excitement. She takes a step back to look at me after I set her down. I wore a tank top and shorts, and for the sake of this trip, I wore sneakers too. I would soon discard them anyway, but my mother always complained about me and my dad never wearing shoes when we went places. My raven black hair fell in loose curls over my shoulders. z8. eyed my physique, I was getting stronger everyday. My arms and legs have seen the most muscle growth, while my abs are defined and lean. My muscle mass puts most men to shame, even my dad. My veins peaked under the caramel skin of my arms, and my eyes where practically glowing a warm honey color. I got the muscle from my dad, but my features from my mom. The high cheek bones, heart shaped face, and full lips.

Bella sighed, after sizing me up. "If you get any bigger you're going to turn into Emmett." She let out a soft chuckle, her smile lighting up her eyes, "You're so beautiful, and strong."

My grandfather, Edward, finally spoke up, "Your graduation is coming up soon, and you already look like a college senior."

I aged like my father and mother, fast. I've looked about twenty three since I was sixteen. Good thing I wouldn't get any older, on the outside anyway. "What can I say, I'm college ready." We joke about age often. No one on my moms side could pass for thirty, except Carlisle and Esme, and they barely passed for that.

Edward spoke up again, his brows pulling together. "Where's Jake and Rene?"

"They should be here soon, In all fairness the car Carlisle got me for my eighteenth birthday is no match for what Jacob drives." My GTR out ran his truck, even though the truck was new, it was no match for my engine. I looked over my shoulder at the black Nissan parked in front of the house, it is by far the best gift I've ever been given.

Bella grabbed my hand, pulling me toward the door, "We should go in, Alice is dying to see you."

I groaned, a little louder than necessary, "But Alice is always trying to get me to wear clothes! I'm happy with my shorts and rugged tank top."

Edward laughed behind me as Bella led me into the house, "She means well Jack."

"I know." I mumble lowly, knowing he can still hear me.

When we get inside the first faces to greet me are Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, and Carlisle. They all welcome me, and Carlisle asks me about where I'll be studying following graduation. We talk briefly about the University of Southern California, and when I'll be starting my first semester there. I want to be close to home, and USC seems like the perfect choice for me to stay close to home, and enjoy college life.

Our conversation is cut short when Alice bounds down the stairs and rushes toward me, she wraps her arms around my neck, and I wrap my arms around her in a bone crushing hug.

"Jack! You're so big!"

I roll my eyes, "Ali, you say that every time you see me. We know, I'm a beef cake." I fanned myself in mock self flattery as if I where the hottest thing to walk the earth. "I mean come on, I'm prettier than Emmett." I turn my head, hearing his movements and thoughts before I can see him. "Speaking of the devil." Just as I turn around, Emmett comes bursting through the door.

"JACK!"

We run into each other for a hug, and I end up knocking Emmett over, inevitably falling over with him. Our laughter roars through the room as we get up. Emmett was more of a brother to me than anything. I regarded most of them as brothers and sisters. Carlisle and Esme felt more like grandparents than Bella and Edward, and maybe that was because they founded the Cullen family. Whenever I need advice Carlisle and Esme are always there, and I trust their judgement. Carlisle is like the tribe leader of the Cullen family. I regard him and Esme as elders.

"When are we going hunting?" Emmett asks, excitement flickers through his eyes.

"In a few days, I've already fed, but I am hungry." The one downfall of being a hybrid, is not only do I need blood, I need a lot of food too. My body burns calories like a furnace, and my skin is nearly as hot as one.

Esme beckons me to the kitchen, "Jaclyn, dear. I'll make you dinner."

I follow on her heels, Esme may not eat food, but she's one hell of a cook. She also knows what I like, and knows my appetite. I'm always full after one of her meals. The rest of my vampire family doesn't need to eat food, only me and my half human mother do. My werewolf appetite requires that I eat at least six times a day or I get grumpy.

Esme pan sears four salmon fillets, makes a mountain of sautéed mushrooms, three servings of rice, broccoli with melted cheese, and plates it in front of me with two large bottles of corona to wash it down. This woman is my savior, and the reason I live. "This looks wonderful Esme."

"One more thing dear." She gets lettuce from the fridge, making a Caesar salad in a large ceramic bowl. I'm probably the only wolf that actually likes salad. I usually have one before a meal, or as part of the meal. It's simple, but I enjoy it.

"Thank you. I'll do the dishes once I'm finished."

Esme nods, "Enjoy dear."

I stuff my face and am done in record time. I swiftly do the dishes and clean any trace of a mess in the kitchen. I emerge from the kitchen and my parents stand in the living room. I must have been so busy eating I didn't hear their arrival. "Its about time you guys got here." My dad scowled and my mother snickered, annoying my dad is a sport for me, and I'm damn good at it.

"It's not my fault you drive like Edward, and you know my truck doesn't go nearly as fast as your car."

"I think you just need to learn how to keep up dad."

Before he could respond, I was nothing but the sound of air rushing past him as I sped to the guest room that I usually stay in on our weekends here. Alice had grabbed the bag I packed from my car, left it sitting right next to my bed, and my car keys on the side table. I kick off my shoes, hop into bed and lay on top of the sheets. My eyes flutter closed, my breathing begins to slow as I relax, but Emmett's loud thoughts interrupt my rest. He thinks with intent, hoping I'll hear him.

Jack? Tired already? Is Esme's food that good?

A small smirk forms on my lips. I plant my own thoughts into his head. Its quiet delicious.

Woah, you know I'll never get used to that, warning next time.

Sorry, but that's almost impossible. How am I supposed to warn you that I'm going to communicate with you via thought if I'm not near you?

You could have just yelled, I would have heard you.

I chuckled softly into my pillow at that one. And so would have everyone else. It can be a little awkward answering someone's thoughts out loud when other people can hear you.

Fair enough, Jack. Anyway, meet me in the garage.

I smiled and jumped out of bed, grabbing my boots from my bag. Emmett wants to race.

Emmett is leaning against my car when I get to the garage, Alice must have moved my car too. I grip my car keys in hand, and Emmett chuckles, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You get to have your pick," He gestured to the vehicles around us, "but I want the GTR."

I narrow my eyes and scrunch up my nose, not thrilled by the idea of Emmett racing my car. If I really wanted to beat him I could take Alice's bright yellow Porsche, or maybe Carlisle's Audi.

"What's the look for? Afraid you can't beat me without your car?"

"I'm afraid you'll burn out my tires. You can take my car if you want, but you can't drive it better than me." I toss him the keys, and stand between the Porsche and the Audi, eyeing them both. After a moment I walk past them, and decide on Jaspers bike. The sleek Ducati was Edwards before he gave it to Jasper. I admire the beautiful machine before mounting the bike and putting my hair up into a bun, the keys were conveniently left in the ignition.

"That's your final choice?" Emmett scoffs. "I'll still beat you."

Emmett is so sure he has the win secured, but I can beat Emmett regardless of which car I choose. I could have taken his Jeep and still beat him, because I'm the better driver.

The car versus the bike isn't really a fair fight, considering a motorcycle weighs virtually nothing compared to a car. My car is perfect for the long winding roads in Forks, and the still slick roads from the morning rain wont stop my car. With the bike I'm at a disadvantage, the wheels don't have as good a grip. I'm more likely to slip on the roads, and it doesn't handle narrow turns well. With the road conditions I'm more likely to fall short, and the GTR has the better engine. If done right Emmett should easily be able to pass me. I'm purposefully giving him the upper hand in this situation, and he's still going to lose.

"With the road conditions I'm actually at a disadvantage, the bike will fall short for many reasons. You have the upper hand with what's under the hood of that GTR, and the sad part is, you're still going to lose."

Emmett grunts and gets in the car. I start the Ducati and pull out of the garage with Emmett tailing behind me.

Once we get to the main road we come to a stop. "We go to the mile marker."

Emmett nods, "What's your wager?"

I smile, knowing exactly what I want, "If I win, I want a shiny new car. The Audi R8, v10 engine, all black." The new R8 put Carlisle's new TT Coupe to shame. The R8 takes sport, and luxury to a new level.

"When I win, I want this car."

My face turns to a scowl, "My car would be wasted on you. Good thing you wont be driving it long."

I merge my thoughts with Emmett's, You ready?

To be the new owner of this car? Most definitely. Start the count down.

Three.

Nothing can be heard through the sounds of our engines, Emmett's face is tense and determined.

Two.

One.

I hold my breath only a moment.

Go!

I speed right a head of Emmett, staying mindful of the fact the roads are too slippery for me to go as fast as I want, but I push as fast as I can manage. Emmett stays on my heels, slowly lurching closer to me. We hit the first turn and I have to slow down, but I maneuver it perfectly. This is Emmett's chance to pass me, but he hits the turn too wide.

I keep the lead, and push the bike faster than the 'safe' speed I was going. In no time Emmett is on my heels again, and coming up beside me. I accelerate going a lot faster than I should be, but I put leagues of space between me and Emmett in no time, giving me a chance to slow down at the next turn without worry.

As the next turn approaches, I slow down enough so the bikes tires don't slip and send me flying. Emmett makes the turn faster and narrower this time, not quite as fast as me, but still better than his last turn. There's still too much space between us for Emmett to make up for it now, I'm seconds away from the mile marker.

Emmett desperately accelerates hoping to win, but I pass the mile marker just a second before him.

We both slow down to a stop, and I watch his face with a smirk. "I'll take my Audi, and this win."

"That's unfair! There's no way you didn't cheat."

"Don't whine Emmett, and I expect the Audi to have all my specifications."

Emmett grunts, I can't help but notice the look of disappointment on his face, "Fine."

I threw my head back and howled, "I told you, no one can drive my car better than me."

"Lets go home." Emmett puts the car in gear, ready to turn around and go back to the house.

I hold up a yielding hand, "Wait." The scent is coming from about five miles up the road, "Do you smell that?"

Emmett takes a pause, "That's not good."

"Em, that's blood. Human blood." I reach out with my mind, and find two men, weak. "They're still alive!" Without a second thought I speed off in the direction of the scent, and Emmett follows right behind me. I plant small commands into their subconscious as we drive towards them, I tell them to keep breathing, and to stay conscious.

When Emmett and I get there, its apparent to me what must have happened. They lost control of the car at the bend in the road and hit a tree. They were going too fast on the slick asphalt. The window shield is shattered and both men are bleeding. The aroma is overwhelming. I take in their faces, their eyes half lidded, and feel something new emerge in me. I never had this feeling before, and I soon realize what it must be. I feel a shift within me, and my world rocks off its axis for a second. I don't just want, or need to save them, I have to save both of them, and I need to do it now.

"Em, you're not going to like this."

I rip the car door off its hinges, as Emmett looks at me puzzled, wondering what I mean. I answer his thoughts out loud. "I imprinted." I grunt and try not to inhale the strong scent of their blood. I pull the first one from the passenger seat mindful of his injuries. "On both of them." Emmett stares at me in disbelief. Female werewolves aren't common in the tribe, I'm the only one other and Leah Clearwater. We weren't sure if females imprinted until Leah finally did, but what's uncommon is imprinting on two people. As far as I'm concerned that should be impossible. "Help me get them out the car." Emmett doesn't say anything, he just follows my lead, and helps me get them out of the wreck and into the back seat of the GTR.

When Emmett looks at the men now in the back seat of my car, the corners of Emmett's mouth threaten to tug into a smirk. "They're twins." I quickly read his thoughts.

"Yeah, I know. What are the chances right?" I shake my head, "I'm taking them back to the cabin, go home and tell Carlisle what happened, and where to find me. I could use his advice."

Emmett nodded toward the men in my backseat. "What are you going to do with them?"

"What I have to do to save them. They're dying, the closest hospital is too far, and Carlisle can't save them with the first aid kit."

I get in the drivers seat of the car and Emmett takes my place on the Ducati.

Hit the road Jack, and good luck.

I nod at Emmett and speed off. 

All of this is happening way too fast for my liking. I never understood imprinting, and I can't take it back. My soulmate, or soulmates in this case, have been chosen for me. At the perfect time at that, they just have to be dying when I find them. This whole thing makes me feel like the world is just trying to toy with me.

It doesn't take long for me to get off the main road and back on the trail in the woods, though I take a detour, turning off onto a separate path that leads me to the cabin I'm looking for. I park beside it and get the boys out of the car, putting each of them on one of my shoulders, trying to be as careful as possible. I carry them both easily despite their size. Both men are tall and muscular, bigger than Emmett, and lean.

I get both of them in the cabin and lay them on the floor. I enter their minds to let them know what I'm about to do will be unpleasant, but that I wont leave their side, or their minds, the entire time. I notice the tattoos on their arms and hands, bright and colorful against their skin, their dark hair and olive skin. In a matter of days they would look completely different. They would have the same faces, but there would be strikingly noticeable differences in their appearance.

I create a link to their minds, this will make it easier for me to stay connected to them at all times. The link creates an open path to their minds without me having to search for them. I learn their names through the connection.

The one with a single forearm and hand covered in ink is Owen. The other with more extensive tattoos, from shoulder to knuckles, and forearm to knuckles, is Oliver. I gently lift Owen's wrist to my mouth and bite into the flesh, I try and refrain from swallowing any blood as I let the venom seep into the open wound. I do the same with the other wrist, and continue the process, biting in different places to help spread the venom faster. By the time I finish with Owen, his body is paralyzed by the venom that is spreading to his heart. I work quickly on Oliver, and comfort both of them with my mind. The connection with their minds allows me to see them, their lives, clearly.

The pain is overwhelming to them, worse than the car accident, and I hate myself for making them endure this. I clean them up as best I can, wiping away sweat and dry blood. My mind never leaves theirs, I endure the pain with them, and try and help relieve it as best I can. As the night drags on I become more familiar with their minds. They reach out to me for comfort and I do what I can to reassure them. I soothe the depths of their minds, easing their pain. I see their fears and worry and assure them that everything will be okay. That I will never leave them.

Their bodies lay still before me, but their minds are restless.


End file.
